


In the Grove

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ruby's birthday, and what more could a garden witch want than an afternoon in her favourite forest with her beautiful girlfriends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Grove

It was Ruby’s birthday, and it was a good day; she woke up blissfully late to coffee and raspberry pancakes and her girlfriends snuggling back into bed on either side of her. It was past noon before they all finally got up. Birthday or not, there were still minor chores, so Ruby and Lilith spent the usual hour tending to the plants in the small greenhouse and the others that ran a little wilder in their back garden. They were talking to the ever-multiplying old ivy that wound around the back fence, who somehow knew it was the witch’s birthday; Eve crept up near the end of the story with her basket, and the talkative plant swung the gate open for them, guessing correctly that they were making for the lush woods behind their house.

“It’s a little too nice today,” Ruby contemplated, walking with a girl on each arm, winding their way through the familiar forest. It was still early spring but it was warm enough, dry enough that they were all barefoot. Ruby peered down at the soft, warm moss under her feet, and then at Lilith and Eve in turn. “Didn’t it rain just last night?”

“Maybe,” Eve grinned, tugging Ruby further forward. “Maybe we dried things out a bit.”

“Stop being so suspicious, Ruby,” Lilith tugged her forward too, teasing her with a grin, “It’s your birthday, there’s going to be a few surprises.”

Undaunted, Ruby kept on asking the whole way through the forest, pestering them with half-serious questions until they reached their favourite clearing, a circle of pines where the faerie rings liked to gather and the sunbeams always shot through in the afternoon. But the whole clearing was draped with gossamer white, either diaphanous fabric or fog or spider’s webs or something altogether different, Ruby couldn’t tell, but it was clearly planned.

Grinning, she ran into the center of the clearing, which should have been a sinkhole given the previous day’s rain but the ground was dry and warm, sun-baked and soft with needles underfoot. She craned her neck to look at the shimmery canopy above and noticed there was a gentle, concentrated daytime shower sprinkling down against it but not getting through, just dotting the preternatural umbrella with tiny globes that caught the orange spring sun like fireflies, like the strings of lights in their bedroom.

She whirled around, intent on asking her girlfriends if  _this_  was where all that rain went, just for her, but she was caught up in Lilith’s long arms immediately, swept into a deep, searching kiss that punched all the breath out of her. After a minute, Eve pressed up behind her, her warm lips trailing against Ruby’s neck, brushing through her long hair.

“Of course it’s just for you,” Eve muttered against her ear, answering her earlier thought, “We know how much you love the sound of the rain.”

“And,” Lilith added, a little breathless when she pulled back, kiss-swollen lips curving into a smirk, “fucking outside. So, happy birthday.”

The tall blonde spun Ruby around and she saw the ground behind Eve was covered in the same wispy white as above, shining rain-dappled too but when Ruby bound over to it, bending and rippling the strange stuff with her hands, it was dry, it was like how she’d always thought clouds would feel if they could be corporeal. She sank onto her knees and her girls were there in a second, tugging her dress up over her head, pushing her back onto the cotton-soft ground.

Their clearing was rain forest hot in a matter of minutes, trapping their gasps and pants and content laughs. The pines and the ferns and all the moss and the birds and the breezes ruffled and sang and soared too, every time Ruby’s beautiful girls made her scream, all of nature celebrating their perfect triad and the witch’s ecstatic birthday. It dragged on until the sun was setting, the fluffy canopy ablaze with fire and love and light.


End file.
